


迟到的圣诞节礼物礼物

by blackcatciao



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatciao/pseuds/blackcatciao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“所以，这是什么？”<br/>“圣诞节快乐，以及对不起。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	迟到的圣诞节礼物礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有彼得和闪电，漫威拥有他们，而他们拥有彼此。一切OOC都一定是我的错，以及如果有剧情和细节使用错误，欢迎纠错。这篇文章使用了终极动画系列的背景，因为甜啊！部分地方有为了剧情衔接，可能有点私设。也有些地方可能和漫画或者动画搞混，反正真的，踩了雷一定是我的错，这两位真的很萌。最后有微绿鹰（EMH设定）。 刚萌上这对，欢迎各种指错。（鞠躬）

 

哼……一个奇怪的圣诞，噩梦带来了一系列奇奇怪怪的梦，或许这也隐隐暗示着一个奇怪的一年的开始吧？但是戴着梅婶送的大牛仔帽的彼得并没有想这么多，他也不知道第二天中午赶回家与梅婶共进午餐的计划会被收藏家和高天尊的“冠军争夺战”给打断；也没有猜到原定的“神盾学院圣诞聚会”硬是变成了“神盾学院后圣诞聚会兼纽约市战后修补大会”；更不会料到他隐瞒的超级英雄身份原来梅婶早就知道了；同时也不会想象到他身份暴露给闪电和赵是以这种形式，引用他的原话 _“这不是我想象的改变环境”_ 。

 

 

战后天台的谈话令彼得决定，今晚还是和梅婶一起度过，做一个终极彼得·帕克才是正事。于是他打电话告诉新星他们，表示他今晚不回去参加“神盾学院后圣诞聚会兼纽约市战后修补大会”，所以下周一再见了。

 

 

再一次见到毒液和钢铁蜘蛛是下一个周一。尴尬。这是第一个蹦出在蜘蛛侠脑海中的单词。

 

 

“彼——！小蜘蛛，早。”

“蜘蛛侠，早啊。”

 

 

但是说真的，有什么不可能呢？他们是蛛网勇士，又有什么不能接受呢？蜘蛛侠挑了挑眉，十分欣慰大家还是很自然的接受了他——病猫帕克就是你友好的邻居蜘蛛侠这个事实。虽然闪电可能要在 _“自然”_ 上再多下点功夫。

 

 

“哦对了，蜘蛛侠，这是你的圣诞礼物。”

 

 

“谢啦，钢铁蜘蛛！哇哦，这是新的蛛网喷射器？棒极了！以及这份是你的。”蜘蛛侠在接住了钢铁蜘蛛抛过来的礼物后，礼尚往来的把他的礼物也抛了过去。在研究赵送自己的礼物的时候，瞟到一旁坐立难安的毒液，“毒液？”

 

 

“额！额——小蜘蛛的圣诞礼物我有准备！”毒液慌张的从——呃——不知道哪个四次元口袋里变出了，不，换句话说，应该是从他共生体战衣的哪个角落里变出了一个包装精美的礼物。不过考虑到他都有无限子弹制这种简直作弊一样的设定了，凭空变出一个礼物也不该这么惊讶。

 

 

才怪。

 

 

“噢！谢谢了，毒液。还有，这份是你的礼物。”蜘蛛侠把背包里另一份礼物递给了毒液。

 

 

“我的天！小蜘蛛送我的礼物！！！！”毒液拿到礼物的那一刻，整个人都要跳着粘到天花板上以表兴奋之情，“我……我简直等不及拆开它了！”

 

 

是的， 毒液特工已经等不及到用触手和他自己的手一起拆礼物包装了，这可能是彼得头一回看到了字面意义上的一个人“七手八脚”而非本意。

 

 

“橄榄球？”

“橄榄球！”

 

 

尴尬，彼得心想。不过还有一位貌似没有这么想。

 

 

“小蜘蛛送我橄榄球！！”闪电简直眼冒闪光，兴奋的不得了“小蜘蛛居然知道我最喜欢的是橄榄球！”

 

 

“是啦，我到底要怎么才能忘记你最喜欢的橄榄球呢？”彼得忍不住腹诽他到底要怎么才能忘了这个运动大明星擅长的橄榄球啦，不过话说回来，“橄榄球？”

 

 

“啊，也是……小蜘蛛肯定知道我是打橄榄球的”不知道是不是彼得的错觉，他隐约觉得毒液这句话中隐含着一点…… _歉疚？“_ 我原本是想给……小蜘蛛你一个惊喜。我原先想你有可能没打过橄榄球，之后我俩可以玩玩橄榄球抛接，或者找铁拳他们一起……”

 

 

“想法不错！我们下次可以试试啊？”

 

 

“真的！？”彼得好像看见了毒液长出了大型金毛犬的尾巴，使劲的在摇晃着他的尾巴。揉揉眼睛，这一定是小蜘蛛错觉。不过也只有对着蜘蛛侠闪电才会露出这样的一面吧？

 

 

“当然是假的啦——骗你的啦，真的，真的！我觉得今天下午天气就不错，如果没有什么超级罪犯来神盾学院捣乱的话，我就觉得这个建议不错。”

 

 

“好的小蜘蛛！是的小蜘蛛！”天呐，超大号大型金毛犬。这即视感简直不能好了，此时此刻的彼得真心觉得这样的闪电，有点可爱！要是以前的他讲不定会觉得，恶——。不过现在，完了，那个词是什么？蠢萌！心里这么想着，身体倒是诚实地先动了起来的蜘蛛侠，忍不住拍了拍毒液的头，“乖、乖。”

 

 

“天，你们俩，这是在秀恩爱吗？”在边上被放了半天的闪光弹的钢铁蜘蛛表示，就算他的钢铁蜘蛛铠甲再怎么升级也绝对没办法挡住这种闪光弹啊，他简直要瞎。这句话的威力不容小觑啊，在那边上演着温情恋爱喜剧的两蜘蛛瞬间冻住了。“哇哦，我这句话莫非有魔力？”

 

 

“咳咳咳”“咳咳”换回的只有两只蜘蛛演技只值1分的咳嗽声。

 

 

“恩，毒液、钢铁蜘蛛，我先去寝室拿一点东西再过来，我会赶上你们的，你们先去教室吧！”蜘蛛侠指指自己的背包，又指指寝室的方向。

 

 

“好的。”听到肯定的回复，蜘蛛侠转身刚准备荡走。“嘿，彼——小蜘蛛！ ”

 

 

蛛丝已经稳稳黏在了天花板，一手抓着蛛丝的蜘蛛侠疑惑地回头看了下声音的来源——毒液特工。蜘蛛侠耐心地等着毒液特工的下半句。

 

 

“那个，小蜘蛛“毒液挠了挠头，露出了闪电的脸”你——你别迟到了。”

 

 

“你什么时候见过你友好的邻居蜘蛛侠迟到过？”

 

 

“没有。”

 

 

“这不就是了吗？”蜘蛛侠丢了个小蜘蛛式媚眼荡走了——在闪电的眼里；蜘蛛侠挥了挥手手荡走了——在赵的眼里。

 

 

“但有时你会让哈利给你留一扇窗子翻进来。”

 

 

“闪电，你刚说什么？”赵回头疑惑地看了眼刚刚不知道对着蜘蛛侠背影自言自语些什么闪电。

 

 

“不，没什么。我们去教室吧。” 闪电摇了摇头，露出头部再一次被共生体覆盖。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“所以说，彼得。”

 

 

“呜哇！” 彼得·蜘蛛侠·帕克被吓得跳到天花板上，谢谢你了，毫无反应的蜘蛛感应！“哦、嘿，闪电，你吓了我一跳。”看到是熟悉的黑大只身影，蜘蛛侠尴尬的从天花板上跳了下来，“只是，就算在学院能不能别喊我那个名字？我并不想所有人都知道。”

 

 

“好的，没问题的小蜘蛛！”听到来自偶像小蜘蛛的请求，毒液特工自然很愿意遵从，还不禁摆了个敬礼姿势，“呃，我有点话想对你说。如果这里不方便的话，我们换一个地方？”

 

 

“行？”闪电居然想和蜘蛛侠谈谈？男人间的谈话吗？那个闪电，居然想 _谈谈_ 。哇哦，这对蜘蛛侠，就算对彼得来说，也是稀奇的很。

 

 

最适合两个蜘蛛谈话的地方是哪？不用猜都知道是哪个不知名屋顶。错！这回是闪电带的路，他们最后的目的地是闪电的家。和犀牛的大战是彼得第一次，也是最后一次进到闪电的家里。之后就是闪电和共生体合二为一变成毒液特工，闪电也自此被留在了神盾。出乎意料的是，这间屋子看起来倒不是很久没有人的样子，一切都摆放整齐，只是积了一层薄灰。进了屋后，共生体就从毒液特工的脸部褪去，露出了闪电的部分。

 

 

“随着在神盾训练，弗里也同意我偶尔能离开一下神盾，我会回来打扫一下。所以这里也不会特别脏”闪电一边解释一边用触手掸了掸沙发上的灰尘，“请坐。”

 

 

“嗯哼？共生体的101种用法？”蜘蛛侠探究般的盯着那个当做鸡毛掸子用的触手，直到它默默的和制服融为一体。蜘蛛侠才一脸可惜的摇了摇头，坐在了沙发上，可能是深入骨子里的科学家精神激起了他对于这个共生体的好奇心。明明之前对于这个共生体更多的是厌恶和后怕，现在好奇的心情却远远的占了多数。大概这一切的变化都是因为现在的毒液是闪电，有时还给人一种安心的大型犬印象呢。这么脑内开着小剧场的蜘蛛侠并没有注意到朝他走来的身影。

 

 

“恩？！”

 

 

蜘蛛侠下意识使尽全力握住了闪电捏着他面罩下摆的手的手腕，不，他才不会承认他被吓到了。好吧，一点点，只承认被吓到了一点点。再一次感谢你，毫无作为的蜘蛛感应！

 

 

“嗷！小蜘蛛，嘿，放松。”闪电硬是挤出一个笑容，但是额头上渗出来的绝对是冷汗没跑了。小蜘蛛的全力一握，要不是还有共生体，估计闪电现在都要说不出话了。

 

 

“啊！对不起闪电，我就是，被吓到了。”对于毒液的靠近，自己的蜘蛛感应简直就和罢工一样，这算啥？蜘蛛感应学法国罢工潮了？至少人家还有个罢工月历吧？“但是你想要对我的面罩做什么？”

 

“彼得，我想看你的脸。”

 

 

“闪，闪电？”蜘蛛侠疑惑地皱起眉头，看到确是闪电一副认真的表情，或者可以说是严肃的表情。这可不常见，不常见到蜘蛛侠都一下子哑口无言了，“行？”

 

 

闪电小心翼翼的掀起了蜘蛛侠的面罩，他尽力控制住自己的手势，不让自己的爪子划到小蜘蛛的脸，或者因为太紧张而撕裂小蜘蛛的面罩。两个都非常、非常的不妙。然而面罩又十分的，紧身？紧面？闪电并不知道该怎么形容，总而言之这个掀面罩的难度简直比寇森布置的作业还要难。当面罩掀到鼻子的时候，闪电已经基本确认身份了，所以最后半段他掀面罩的动作就犹如行云流水般——

 

 

嘶啦——

 

 

彼得挑了挑眉，“不要在意，差一丁点它就能保留全尸了。你做的挺好的。”顺便把 _不要让闪电碰我的制服_ 这件事记在小蜘蛛守则里。

 

 

“抱歉，彼得”闪电不忍心看了看爪子里的面罩残骸。

 

 

“没事，我一般都备着两个的。”彼得耸耸肩，注意到闪电听到他的回答后就默默把那个面罩收到了神奇的毒液口袋中，彼得试着不去揣测之后他要拿这个面罩干嘛，“所以，你是想要说什么？”取代回答的是抚摸在彼得脸上的爪子，不，手。比彼得体温偏低，但是又比之前几个毒液的温度要更高一点，因为是闪电的关系吗？不不不，等一下，彼得发现他现在难道不该是吐槽闪电居然可以神不知鬼不觉的就能把他的爪子搭自己脸上吗？嘿，蜘蛛感应，敲敲，你还在工作吗？

 

 

“彼得，你真的是小蜘蛛。”

 

 

“是呀，百分百，纯彼得制造小蜘蛛。”彼得翻了个白眼，指了指自己的脸，“不然呢？”

 

 

“不，我是说……哇哦，彼得你真的是小蜘蛛！”

 

 

“是的，谢谢你，以及我是不是该提醒你？你这句话刚刚已经说过一遍了？”彼得快觉得闪电是不是碰水短路了，说真的，他只是名字是闪电，又不是电光人，到底怎么短路的？

 

 

“呃！不，我早该知道的，我怎么没想到呢。”

 

 

“这不是明摆着吗？当然是因为我隐藏的好……”抬眼，本以为会看到一个发现小蜘蛛身份而两眼放光的闪电的彼得一怔。

 

 

“你早就有足够的能力反抗我对你……的霸凌了，甚至……”闪电的眼神能用两个字形容——严肃，彼得思索了下他刚刚是不是这样形容过闪电，“但是你没有。因为这违背小蜘蛛的准则，也因为这其实违背彼得的准则。”

 

 

“这会让我违背和本叔叔的承诺，当然也会正中詹木森下怀。所以……我是你偶像小蜘蛛的事让你失望了？还特意把我带到这里说？”

 

 

“不！不不不！为什么彼得你会这么思考？现在我最敬佩的两个人是一个人，我只是有点太过于激动，以至于现在还在消化这个信息。”闪电瞅了瞅天花板上的蛛网，组织了下语句，“你懂的，不像你和赵，这种科学痴，我对于接受这种劲爆消息，还是需要缓一缓。”

 

 

“哦……等一下，敬佩的两个人？等等，你说……哦，我自己这么说，这可真有点奇怪……你也敬佩彼得？”彼得一脸的不可置信。

 

 

“嘿，彼得把你张着的嘴可以合起来了。我觉得我都可以毫不费力的把一整颗鸡蛋丢进去了。”闪电笑着装模作样地帮着彼得把他的下巴 _推_ 回原位，“是啊，你还记得还在中城高中时候的 _蜘蛛侠音乐会_ 吗？就是在那时候你让我明白了我和小蜘蛛之间真正的差别，我也试着做得更好的人。可是亚历克斯会变成犀牛，元凶还是我，因为当时我的努力还远远不够。小蜘蛛对我说 _‘你想要改变，兄弟。就便成为那个改变吧。’_ 所以，小蜘蛛，彼得，你是我努力的动力。不光是小蜘蛛，也有你，彼得的身份，你也是一切的契机。”

 

 

“哇哦，闪电……”彼得不好意思的别过了头，“一般我听到的表扬不是夸蜘蛛侠，就是夸彼得，不过更多的还是说我是个害虫。两个一起，这倒是头一回。嘿，兄弟，你搞得我都有点害羞了。”清了清嗓子，彼得离开沙发，想要搞清楚闪电突然跳到房间的角落，在叮铃哐啷的捣鼓些什么。刚走近角落就看到闪电抱着个大纸箱笑着转过身子，两人差点撞个满怀抱，彼得这回倒是很及时的往后跳了一步。

 

 

“所以，这是什么？“

 

 

“圣诞节快乐，以及对不起。”

 

 

“哈？“彼得丢了一个 _请解释清楚，不然我可不会拿_ 的眼神给闪电。

 

 

“在亚历克斯的事情后，我又想了很多，当时决定在发生犀牛事件那年的圣诞节给你这些圣诞礼物和道歉。但是你没参加那次的聚会，现在我猜大概是你另一个身份在忙吧？“

 

 

“恩哼——就算这样，也不用这么多吧？“彼得翻了翻这个大纸盒，里面的礼物大概也有10多个了。

 

 

“因为这是从我第一次遇见你的那一年算起准备的。这么一算，我也真的欺负了你好多年。自己做这些的时候还真的觉得、觉得之前的自己也是挺混球的。“

 

 

“哇哦，那、那还真的是不少了啊？等下，这些都是你自己做的？”想到这，彼得拿起一个像小摩托车模型的礼物仔细端详了起来。

 

 

“是啊，你也见过我家。家徒四壁，最好的形容。我也说过我连手机都没有吧？车其实也是我自己组装的，所以说对于当时的我，这些礼物也都是我自己做的。“

 

 

“哇哦，谢谢你，闪电。“彼得捶了闪电一下胸口，当然是控制力度的那种。

 

 

“其实还有一个。“又来了，神奇的四次元毒液口袋——你值得拥有。这个礼物比起之前的一大箱看起来包装精美了许多。

 

 

“这是在我变成毒液特工后去买的，神盾学院、弗里他们定期会有类似零花钱？或者助学金一样的东西发放给我，所以我有钱可以给彼得买这个礼物。”闪电摸了摸这个盒子，想把它递给彼得，“但是我以为我可能将来的几年里都没机会把他送给彼得了，因为。”他指了指自己的 _制服_ ，“但是看到这个的时候，还是不住地想这个很适合彼得，明明知道今年没机会送给他，却还是忍不住买了回去。傻傻地幻想着过几年，或许等到彼得大学了，或者等到我有足够资格了，我会去告诉彼得我现在是毒液特工，并把这些礼物送给他。希望他到时候还会记得这个曾经欺凌过他的人一样。”这么说着的闪电的目光始终没有离开这个礼物盒，不肯，或者说不敢看彼得的眼睛。

 

 

“嘿，闪电。”彼得捧住闪电的脸，让他看向自己，“你现在已经做得很好了，你和亚历克斯现在也相处的很好，不是吗？而且你也不曾停止弥补之前的过错。”彼得瞥了一眼礼物堆，“你不停的让自己变得更好，不停地努力着，我真觉得有一天你会比蜘蛛侠更棒，不是吗？”

 

 

闪电回握住彼得，笑着说，“嘿，我可不敢打包票我会比小蜘蛛或者彼得做的更好，就算你不说，我也会向着这个目标去尝试的。但是你们，但是你永远都是我奋斗的目标。经常我会想如果是小蜘蛛会怎么做？如果是彼得他会怎么做？”

 

 

“你又把我弄得不好意思了”彼得的一只手被闪电抓住了，要不然此时此刻彼得真的有种冲动想要把脸捂住，毕竟没有面罩的他无法阻止闪电看到他开始变红变烫的脸颊，就算是他的蜘蛛超能力也束手无策，或者他可以现在拜托下共生体？不不不，这个主意还是算了吧。

 

 

看着彼得硬装作不害羞的样子，其实耳根都早已经通红的闪电笑着松开手，把礼物塞到彼得胸前，“打开看看，我不知道你会不会喜欢它，但我觉得它真的很适合你。”

 

 

“大牛仔帽！今年圣诞我也受到了梅婶送我的大牛仔帽！”

 

 

“啊？！那、那我要不拿去换一个？”

 

 

闪电慌乱的想收回这个帽子，彼得笑着把它戴了起来，“虽然都是牛仔帽，但是它们意义不一样啊，闪电！我很喜欢你送我的牛仔帽！”

 

 

闪电放心地叹息了下，然后嬉笑着靠近彼得，帮他调整了牛仔帽的位置。接着又后退几步用手摆了个拍照常用的取景姿势，假装给彼得拍照一样。彼得还十分配合得做了一系列拔枪射击、吹灭硝烟。

 

 

“说真的彼得，你之前真的不介意我之前对你做的——储物柜门时间吗？”

 

 

“你真的想知道你在我的脑内小剧场被弹飞了多少次吗？以及你真的没发现有几次我也以你敬爱的小蜘蛛身份友好地捉弄你了吗？”

 

 

“有吗？”

 

 

“我的天，闪电！”

 

 

两个大男孩的西部牛仔玩耍时间还没开始就被神盾学院的集合诏令给打断了，悠闲的校园生活总是无法和超能力共存，这种悠哉的时光愈发难能可贵。

 

 

之后闪电不知道的是，彼得把他送所有的礼物，包括第二个大牛仔帽也和梅婶的牛仔帽放在了一起，彼得的宝物箱里面。

 

 

之后彼得不知道的是，闪电比以前更频繁的回他的小屋打扫，用一些他收集到的材料缝缝补补着什么。

 

 

他们俩都不知道的是，他们关注彼此的时间远远超过了以前。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

<现在跳过下面一小段你还来得及>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------

“嘿，绿下巴。我和你打赌，那俩孩子迟早 _滚_ 到一起。这可是我躲在通风管里观察得出的”

 

 

“哼。”被称作绿下巴的大个子对于趴在自己肩头的人的评论不予置评。

 

 

“哇——哦，不信你问你另外个，让他用他那科学家的目光分析分析。”

 

 

“这不是丘比特该干的事吗？”

 

 

“嘿！绿下巴！我说了别用那个名字称呼我，只有我们的时候才允许。”肩上的家伙不开心的用箭尾挠了挠身下的人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

只是谁都没有料到，不为其它，只是这一切都发生的太快了。

 

 

在毒液特工被章鱼博士和犀牛绑走的时候，蜘蛛侠还没有发现。

 

 

在闪电和哈利躺在重症观察室的时候，蜘蛛侠最好的兄弟和彼得最好的朋友，彼得终于发现了其中的不同。并不是什么蜘蛛侠最好的兄弟，根本不是，这一切都错的太离谱，但是发现的又太晚了。

 

 

在一切都无法挽回之前，他一定会找到章鱼博士。不，蜘蛛侠不会让这一切无法挽回，彼得更不会，他不会再一次失去他最重要的人了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

<写在最后>

企图用名字和称号区分了下他们的心境和身份，感觉并没有达到我理想的效果呢。希望动画里的这两位加把劲，还有闪电如果直接睡到第四季结束我一定肯定万分确定会去炸了迪斯尼或者漫威或者两个一起炸。

 

顺便补充下提到的几集动画好了，如果有人想去回味一下的话:)

都是终极蜘蛛侠动画：S1E1,S1E21,S2E3,S3E3,S3E22,S3E25,S4E6,S4E8


End file.
